Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are regarded as important elements in the electronic industry because of their multifunctional, small and low-cost characteristics. Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, increased integration is especially desirable, because the degree of integration is an important factor in determining the price of the final product. However, the extremely expensive process equipment needed to increase an integration density sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for semiconductor memory devices. To overcome such a limitation, a variety of studies have been made on developing new semiconductor manufacturing technologies for increasing integration density of the semiconductor memory device.